Royals
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: Omegaverse in which JJ is an alpha prince and the reader is a broke, street smart omega. Their love story is no fairytale, but one of drama, heartbreak, suspense and more drama. (Has characters from outside anime eg; Attack on Titan, Free)


A/N: So this is an AU where JJ is a prince and Kimiko is a simple peasant from the neighbouring province. This story almost has a Legend of Zelda esq. universe to it, but no need to worry if you haven't played the game. My idea came from a Vikturi doujinshi called "Arabian Parody" (Although this story is more related to ancient Chinese society in a modern time), I don't usually go for that but I gave it a read and it was pretty good. Contains: Lemon, Fluff, A/B/O Dynamics and Mild Yaoi. Link to doujinshi at the end. I used other anime/game characters.

–XOXO Kimiko

 **Chapter 1: My Broken Family**

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I was born in the Shoten-Ni province, the land of the samurai fighters, though since I'm a filthy omega I lacked the strength to fight alongside my Alpha/Beta friends. All I was good for was squeezing out babies, probably fathered by a disgusting Alpha in his 40's, or maybe a gang. Either way, I knew I wouldn't fair too well, and my life would probably end in a very harsh alpha rape.

There were six provinces under the Chaej Dredan country: Prathesthįy, Rossiya, Canadia, Arutaiy, Svizzera and Shoten-Ni. All of the provinces had a ruler too. The Chulanont family of Prathesthįy, the Nikiforov/Plisetsky family of Rossiya, the Leroy family of Canadia, the Altin family of Arutaiy, the Giacometti family of Svizzera and the Katsuki-Yang family of Shoten-Ni. I was currently living in the Shoten-Ni capital, Hasetsu, and from what I've heard on Social Media, the Prince of Canadia was coming to Hasetsu for a royal meeting.

In Hasetsu, we have all the necessities of a city with over 26 million: A train system, schools for the rich kids, poorly functioning hospitals, an airport, news stations, etcetera. All of those things were simply a luxury I could not afford, why, it's a miracle I ever learned to read any words at all. Jobs were scarce due to the city's environmental and financial well being, and omegas were hardly ever allowed in the workplace.

I ran up the street holding my groceries: Bread, peaches and suppressant pills for my brother. I tripped on the cracked roads every so often, but I didn't fall, I knew that it would be like dropping the soap in prison for me. The roads of the neighbourhood were no longer safe to drive on what with all of the natural disasters and neglect, it was inhabited mostly by Omegas and sometimes their mates, however it was still surprisingly unpopular with alphas. My friend Minami came chasing down the street after me. "Kimiko!" He called.

I stopped and turned to greet him, I rolled my eyes, "Minami, how many times do I have to tell you to stay inside? We could go into heat at any given moment!" Minami, too, was an Omega.

He shook his head, "It's your brother! He went into heat!" he panicked.

My eyes widened, "He's in the Psych?" I asked.

He nodded and grabbed my wrist. We started running to the abandoned Psych hospital on Tsukihisa Avenue, there was no way we could afford to live in an actual apartment so this was the next best thing. The Psych was full of druggies and beta teens looking for trouble, but it was also warm, thanks to a broken heater in the laundromat next door, had electricity and internet that we'd engineered from across the street and it was full of rooms and beds to sleep in.

My brother, thankfully, had a strong mate who took care of us, Haru, his alpha, claimed a room for us at the Psych and even provided what little financial support was available. It was a poor, but somewhat happy lifestyle, even if we were cursed omegas.

...

The day of my diagnosis was absolutely life changing. The community Doctor, Hanji Zoë, was always fascinated by the A/B/O dynamics of our world so they ran tests on all of the residents in the Psych, however they were most impressed with my results out of everyone.

"Omega." She announced. My eyes widened. "Your case, however, is the most unique of my findings though, it seems your mate was decided at birth, not by an alphas bite."

I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly, "Would the test be able to tell me exactly who my mate is?"

They crossed their legs and looked melancholically at a picture of their own mate, Erwin Smith. He unfortunately went missing in the war between Chaej Dredan and our neighbour country, Al'uma, while Hanji was pregnant, I could tell they missed him everyday. "It doesn't, and for omegas like us, there's a very small chance of us ever finding them."

I looked at the ground in dismay. This meant that I couldn't get a job, what was I to do with myself?

...

I returned to our room with the groceries, Haru was sitting next to Ichiro holding his hand. Beads of sweat gathered on his temples as he was doing everything in his power to avoid pouncing on my poor defenceless brother and risking pregnancy for him. Haru waved to me, "Welcome back Kiki."

I rushed to them, "Oniichan, are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, Haru's been taking good care of me so I know I'm gonna be fine." He smiled at me.

I smiled before turning to Haru, "I got Hanji, they'll be here any minute."

Haru nodded, "Thanks Kiki, here's 500 Xianju for your troubles." He offered me the $5 coin but I forced his hand closed.

"Haru, you keep it. Buy my brother an engagement ring."

Ichiro looked at me with a smile, "Kimiko, you know I don't need that to know that Haru loves me."

Haru winked at him, "That doesn't stop me."

We all shared a sweet laugh, then my brother moaned in the middle of it causing Haru to twitch, "Ah, Oniichan, here's your suppressants!" I offered the pill and gave him a water bottle to wash it down. The water flow in Chaej Dredan isn't safe for drinking, so we get bottled water from some of our trading partners and provide them with our rare minerals in exchange.

Hanji walked in holding their medical utensils, "Hi Yukimura kids and Mr. Nanase." She called.

I scurried over to them, "Hanji, my brother is in heat and Haru can't hold on much longer." I insisted.

They raised a finger, "A-a-ah. It's Zoë Sensei to you Kiki." Hanji actually got their medical degree online from a free website on Starbucks wifi, so I don't think they deserve the honourifics 'Sensei' or 'Doctor' as much as my brother who couldn't go to medical school once he presented as omega.

"Anyway," Haru called as we went back to business, "did you bring the chastity medicine? I'm kinda struggling to throw myself on top of Ichiro... I'd rather not traumatize his baby sister today."

Hanji giggled at Haru's word choice. "The only thing I can prescribe for that is handcuffing yourself to a lead pipe. May I inquire about Ichiro's vitals?"

He nodded, "I've been eating and exercising normally as well as taking my contraceptives."

They did the rest of the check up and gave him a stronger dose of suppressants before heading on their way.

The 3 of us sat in the room together looking at the sunset through our broken window, Haru pulled out his phone and showed me a picture, "Kiki, this is the Canadian prince who's arriving tomorrow, Jean-Jacques Leroy."

I looked at the picture, amazed that someone that beautiful lived in such an ugly country as Chaej Dredan. We were a developing second world country and the air quality was awful, Canadia mined oil so they were a red zone, but then Hasetsu was a Purple, almost Black zone, that's why everyone was urged to wear a mask and eye protection. This guy didn't need it. He had a nice tan, icy blue eyes, slick ebony hair, hell he was freaking built, it would be any Omega's dream to be with him. Suddenly I felt an odd pang in my chest and some weird fluid in my... reproductive ares. "G-guys..."

"What is it?" My brother asked.

I held my stomach, "Th-that's my mate!" I announced.

つづく


End file.
